Clearing all up Reloaded
by anotherdream
Summary: Ty and Amy are looking forward for a moment to talk about their relationship, they have to go through a lot before deciding what they are going to do. Reloaded story with 32 chapters with begging and end.


Clearing all up

Amy woke up, after having a hard night. She had lots of thoughts, that she couldn´t sleep over. She had broken up with Ty two weeks ago, and she had a pain inside that revived every night. She simply could not carry on like that. Fortunately, they weren´t fighting anymore. They were just fine together, talking and working, but they both missed the past when they were much more than friends. Ty and Amy were waiting for the right moment, the right day in which everything will be a fairytale once again.

Amy turned of the clock alarm with her right hand, while she tried to open her eyes. It was a brand new day.

"Good Morning Lou" she said.

"Hi Amy" Lou answered. "Are you taking Spartan for a ride? ". She didn´t receive any answer, she kept a suspicious face while she thought, _Where´s she going? She´s in a rush!_

She watched Amy running to the barn with her breakfast in a plate she had just gave her.

Jack arrived to the kitchen when he said "Your sister seems to be in a hurry". "I wondered what happened between her and Ty yesterday night".

"Amy didn´t seem too happy" Lou said. "Coffee?".

"Fine". "Anything can happen between ´em at this stage". "But I´m sure they´ll figure it out, they always do". "No matter how much time it takes".

Amy had a plan in her hands. She just wanted to surprise Ty with breakfast as a start. Just to clear things up. She missed him like crazy, and after last night´s talk, she knew he missed her too.

She entered to his room and sat in his bed.

"Ty… Ty are you awake?"

"Amy?" he said, still as sleep. He turned around face to face with Amy.

_He´s dreaming_, Amy thought. She touched his arm and moved her hand to his neck. Ty still was still asleep with his face stuck in the pillow.

He slowly moved his head with opened eyes and saw Amy seating near. "Hey!" " Don´t tell me, I look like hell" he said in a low voice. Amy smiled "pretty much". Both laughed and stared at each other´s eyes for a second.

"I brought you breakfast!" She said smiling.

"Oh, that´s good" "Muffins! ... Even better".

Amy took a Muffin and gave it to Ty. Ty, laughed and bit the Muffin in Amy´s hand. Amy smiled at him and took out of a corner of his mouth a little of chocolate he had. Ty looked at her "Amy, may I ask you something?".

"Yeah sure, What is it?"

Chapter 2

"Well in fact are a few things." "Amy I…I miss you and I´m in love with you." "I´ve been for three years…and…I don´t want to lose you…I want to be your boyfriend again… I´m sorry for everything I´ve done…I´ll do anything to be with you the more time possible."

"I don´t know Ty"

"Yes you know, this is a decision you should take, that we should take, we can´t keep on avoiding this".

"We have reasons why we are not together". "I mean… I love you, a lot, but we´ve done mistakes, that maybe won´t let us go on".

Ty took a deep breath, and looked at Amy. "I can´t believe you just said that" "You just don´t want to be with me". Don´t you want to figure out what´s been happening between us?" "Didn´t you realize the way we´ve been acting?". " I understood you still felt something for me, with that signals you gave me".

"I … I just don´t know what it´s going to happen between us". Amy said as she left the room.

Ty and Caleb where talking in the barn some hours later.

"Can´t belive you man!" "You are still stuck with Amy". Said Caleb.

"I´m not stuck" Ty answered.

"Whatever"

"No it´s not what ever, I need to solve this as soon as possible"

"If I were in your shoes I´ll try to convince her, not only talking but doing something really special, so she won´t deny your offer".

"Like, I don´t know... calling her attention maybe?"

"Yeah, whatever you´re thinking of" "like when you went up to that crazy bull just so she could see you were more man than me" Caleb laughed while Ty tried to look for an intelligent answer.

Ty had a brilliant idea. He started planning everything for the following night. He always repeated to himself: "an offer she would not deny".

In fact he had many ideas, but as he couldn´t decide, he put them all together. He asked for some help to the Bartlett-Fleming family, everybody was happy to help and anxious to know what would happen.

Ty worked hard all day, thanks to Jack, he had the weekend free just to spend it with Amy. Finally, there was just an hour left to surprise Amy. Ty was so nervous that he couldn´t stop walking around he´s bedroom.

Chapter 3

Ty, in his jeans and blue shirt went to the kitchen. Jack was there by surprise; Ty smiled at him and said "It´s time!"

"Well all I gotta say is have a good time" Jack said.

"Thanks" Ty answered while he walked into Amy´s bed room. There, Lou was trying to keep Amy busy until Ty came in. Ty knocked the door and waited for someone to say come in. He didn´t have to wait too much.

"Hey girls" said Ty while he walked towards Amy. "Amy, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, sure" She replied.

"Let´s go" He said in a low voice. Lou gave Amy a hopeful look and when Amy turned around she whispered to Ty "Good luck" lower enough so Amy couldn´t listen.

This was their opportunity to figure out everything what they were gonna do with their relationship and go on. Ty was sure he would get it but Amy still didn´t know why this time it would be different.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked Ty.

"Is not far from here, I know the right place to talk"

Amy had no idea what he was doing or where they were going. She felt safe by his side, and it didn´t matter where they were, because she knew everything was going to be OK.

"Ty, I was thinking…"

"What?" Ty said and put his arm around her waist.

"I was thinking…that maybe it isn´t so difficult…"

"So difficult to what?"

"You know, us… to be together" "I mean we´ve been thorough a lot and maybe this is just another step in our relationship"

Ty thought and then spoke. "remember what I told you last time you said maybe?"

"There are no maybes" said both of them. They laughed and kept on walking.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I guess we can solve it"

"How did you get so positive?" Ty asked.

"So you think I´m pessimist?"

"No, No… I just… I didn´t meant..."

"Fine" She stopped for a second and then continued "I don´t know… today, I took time to think. Because you magically disappeared after we talked in the morning".

"Oh! Yes! About that…" Ty took Amy by her shoulder and led her to her left.

Amy, after asking Ty a thousand times where they were going, saw a light and asked him what that was.

"Keep on walking" He said and closed her eyes with his hands. "You can see now"

"Oh… How? … Oh my god this place looks awesome!" she said when she saw the lake full of light candles in its shore, she couldn´t believe her eyes. Everything was so perfect! Amy couldn´t even blink, this was the biggest surprise that someone could have ever give her.

"Did you do all this?"

"Yes, Is it the right place to talk?"

"oh, yes! Yes!"

"How did you do all this?"

"I received some help… Mallory, Caleb, Jack, even Lou chose the candles!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"Thanks"

"Thank you!" she laughed.

They sat near the brilliant lake, and they started talking.

Chapter 4 – The tragedy

Suddenly, they both heard a noise and turned around. "What was that?" Amy wondered.

"I don´t know. Maybe just the wind" Ty answered a little unsure.

Ty started coughing and Amy realized why. "It´s smoke!" She shouted. "From where is it come…" "Oh no!"

Ty stood up and tried to step over the candle that was burning. It was not useful, this candle burned some leaves that were near and the fire continued burning other four or five candles that were beside. The wind started blowing the smoke to the south.

Amy began to panic. Ty, tried to stop the flames but it was worthless. The fire was taking over the shore of the river faster than they expected. The burned grass was becoming dark as the color of the smoke that was turning black and making the grey invisible.

Both of them were now shocked, they couldn´t speak or shout. Ty´s mouth was covered by smoke, so much that he couldn´t breathe too much.

"Get out of there" Amy screamed. She pushed Ty´s arm and took him out of the smoke that was covering him. "It´s worthless, we can´t make it stop now"

"We have to ask for help!" Ty said and started coughing badly. Amy was so shocked and scared that started crying. She took Ty by his back and started running as fast as possible. Ty´s face was turning violet as he could barely breathe. His coughing and Amy´s crying mixed with the smoke. She ran faster, but her legs hurt. She felt dizzy and almost couldn´t breathe, she knew she had to get home now, anything else mattered. Ty couldn´t move but just cough and cough.

"Ty, please! We can do it!" she screamed. She felt her voice echoing in the mountains. "We will survive" she thought.

Chapter 5

"His life depends on me" "My life depends on me" "Our future depends on me" Amy though. She was carrying Ty in her arms, she almost couldn´t lift his back. He was unconscious and his breath was short.

Amy´s throat was dry and she was sweating a lot. Ty´s shirt was all wet, but she didn´t matter, it wasn´t disgusting. His hair was wet too, but his face was terribly cold.

Ty was in his worse conditions. Amy couldn´t say a word, she cried and coughed, she only wanted to save him. She ran faster but accidentally fell to the grass when an old branch of a tree made her loose balance of her body and Ty´s too. Her knees had touched some ashes that had been blown by the wind. She screamed even louder than she did before. Everything seemed unreachable but Amy repeated to herself that she couldn´t give up. She grabbed Ty´s waist and took them to some bushes near. They would be safe there for a while, at least they would be protected of the smoke. She needed to think how to escape from the fire without running, her legs and arms hurt, her left leg hurt more. "Maybe I have a broken leg" she thought.

Suddenly, she felt like she had low pressure and she fell to the floor. She couldn´t open her eyes.

Back in the ranch:

"Mallory stay here with Lou" Jack said in a nervous voice. "Tim´s coming to help me"

"He's right there" Lou said almost in tears.

"Come on Jack" Tim shouted.

"Stay in the house" "If we don´t return in an hour, tell Caleb to go and give us a hand" Jack said to Lou.

"He´s coming with Ashley, they saw smoke from the trailer, the fire is growing too fast" Lou replied.

"I just called the police, the firefighters, for an ambulance, they are getting here" Mallory informed. "I´m in panic" she said as she hugged Jack.

"We´ll find them" "They must be just fine" "I´m sure Ty has already got a plan to return safe" Jack said to make Mallory feel better. But in fact he thought he couldn´t be so sure about it. He wished so.

Jack and Tim grabbed some horses and ran near the fire to look for them. Minutes later, more than a dozen firefighters started surrounding the fire. It was a too dangerous and the fire started growing too big. After ten minutes, other fifteen fire fighters joined them with their trucks. Finally, they decided to take Jack and Tim to the house and keep on looking by their selves. There was a lot of equipment necessary to be in the mission.

Chapter 6

A police man went to the place where all the family was waiting. "It´s been forty minutes" he said looking to each one´s terrified faces. "The firefighters could stop one part of the fire". "They found something near the lake" he said while he pulled something from his truck.

"Ty´s suit" Jack said in sadness.

The jacket was half burned, full of ashes and ripped.

"At least we know he has his pants on" Jack said trying to calm the rest of the family.

When the police man grabbed the suit with the other hand something small felt from its pocket. It was a small bag. The man picked it up and opened the bag. Inside there was a brown box. He opened it and found something shinny, a diamond, a ring. It had it´s own light, the diamond shined in the dark.

"So, what about this? The police man asked.

"No idea" Jack smiled.

Each one reacted in a different way. Mallory smiled and let a short laughter escape from her mouth. Lou put a hand on her mouth and said "Oh my god" a couple of times. Tim said "What? How?" he was so surprised and shocked at the same time that he couldn´t speak. He felt like something coming through his throat, he started sweating a little, but he realized that no one could explain what was going on. He stayed in mute for a long time. Jack felt almost like Tim, but he knew that some day it was going to happen. He had seen her daughter grow, his granddaughter too, he had seen Amy growing up too, and Mallory for sure.

Lou was surprised too. She couldn´t believe her sister would get married so fast. Lou thought to herself, "… I got married a year ago, and my ten-year younger sister get´s married a year later?" She felt happy and proud of her sister too. She started thinking that she would be the one to prepare their wedding, that was exciting for her.

Mallory thought "finally". She had been there to whisper all their relationship, and knew it was a fairytale.

Everything was interrupted by a noise that came from the barn. Like something crushing and breaking.

Everyone turned around and saw a dark shape moving and running.

"What´s that?" Mallory asked.

The police man turned on his flashlight and pointed to the moving shape.

"Spartan" said Jack.

Caleb, who had just arrived in his truck, saw the horse running and jumping. He took his rope and tried to catch Spartan, but he couldn´t.

The black horse ran scared to the forest. Everyone began to follow Spartan, but they couldn´t catch him. He was lost in the smoke and the ashes.

Meanwhile, Amy continued lying on the floor as Ty did. They were lost and fainted on the ground.

The floor started moving. It was like a nightmare. Everything went fast trough Amy´s mind. "It´s just my worst dream", she thought. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw the grass moving and disappearing under her feet.

She looked around, and saw what was really happening. The ground wasn´t moving, in fact she was the one moving. She was running, and jumping, she felt free and unstoppable. "Wait a second" she thought, "I´m horse riding". Amy thought she might had lost memory, because she didn´t remember anything at all. The last think she remembered of was when she was carrying Ty through the smoke, and how painful it was.

"Ty!" she shouted. When Amy turned around, saw Ty´s legs about to touch the floor. She took Ty by his waist and sat him on the horse. She was terribly scared when some thoughts came to her mind "What about if he is…" "No!" She started crying. Amy touched his heart, and realized that it was still beating, and he was breathing. "He´s just faint" She thought. She was terrified.

"It´s Spartan" She smiled. "Thanks buddy" "Come this way" said and took him by his mane. Amy couldn´t believe her eyes. How could he get here? How could he save her? How did they get to his back? And other questions mixed in her mind.

Spartan was going to the ranch. He was an intelligent horse, and Amy knew he was more than just a horse, "he is unique" She thought to herself.

Chapter 7

Spartan was just meters away when two firefighters that were near heard his footsteps.

Then, a tree´s branch fell on his the horse´s way. It was quite big, so he needed to run fast, gain impulse and then jump. When he got to the other side, Ty´s head hit to Spartan´s. Ty open his eyes and saw everything dark. He didn´t know where he was or what he was doing. Seconds later, he remembered that he was running from the fire´s flames, and the burned candles.

"What? How?... Why?" he modulated those words in his mouth.

"In fact in a long story". "Are you OK?" Amy asked.

"Depends on what OK means" he laughed. "I don´t remember anything at all" "I´m kind of lost" he said.

"My jacket!" he shouted as he put his hands on his head.

"That´s not the most important thing now". "We need to save our lives before looking for your suit" She said. Then she realized that she was being quite rude, so she added "We can look for it later, when the fire stops, OK?"

"Ah, yes sure" said in a low voice. He knew he had to find it, their future was in his jacket.

Ty took her hands. "We are near!" he said.

Spartan continued galloping trough the smoke. They were just meters away. They realized about it because they saw some police men looking for them. The officers could not even blink after seeing suck a miracle. That´s what it was, a miracle.

Lou heard a noise that sounded familiar to her. It was a horse´s steps.

"Spartan" she shouted.

All the family Bartlett-Fleming got shocked as they saw Spartan returning with two people.

"Ty and Amy" said Mallory.

Everyone went running where the horse had stopped. Amy tried to go down of Spartan with Ty´s help, and so did he with Amy´s help. They were all dusty and full of injuries and bruises all over their body. Their clothes were full of blood and ashes, their jeans were ripped, her knees were naked, and Ty´s shirt was almost nothing, just pieces of cloth. When Amy saw him in the light, her cheeks turned reddish, she just smiled and looked at him.

Chapter 8 – After the After

After some hugs, kisses and tears, they were all sitting in the living room, including Caleb and Ashley. Everybody was laughing about Ty´s dangerous date, but Ty was nervous. "What about if we died there?" he thought to himself. He stood up and sat in the sofa next to Amy.

"I´m so sorry" he said.

"No Ty, it´s OK." "There was a lot of wind, it isn´t your fault."

"I know, but I should have thought about it from the beginning" "I´m really sorry."

Amy smiled and hugged him. Then, she put her hand in his forehead and took the blood from the cut he had there.

It had been just a few hours since the incident, and they had already taken a bath and changed their clothes.

Amy took Ty´s hand and said "Come with me, we have to say thanks to someone." Ty followed her as they left the house.

They went to the barn and sat next to Spartan´s stall.

"Hey boy" said Ty as they hugged Spartan for a second. "You saved our life" Amy continued. "You are really special for us… we don´t know how to thank you, anything in the world would be enough."

The horse put his nose in Amy´s head. They hugged him again and touched his mane.

"It´s the miracle horse and the miracle girl." Said Ty and then laughed.

"And the miracle boyfriend" said Amy.

Ty got closer to Amy and then kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then Ty kissed her again but this time more intense and Amy smiled and kissed him back. They hugged for a while and then Ty said "So, you´ll be fine if I am your miracle boyfriend?" He said emphasizing in the word _miracle_.

"More than just fine." She said and kissed him again.

"Great!"

"Great!"

They kissed another time and they returned to the house while Ty hugged her from her back leaving his hands on her waist. He kissed her neck while Amy laughed.

When they opened the door everybody looked at them and their romantic scene. When they realized that everyone was looking at them they smiled. Amy tried to get away from Ty´s arms softly but he was stuck watching them watch them.

"Well, well, well!" "What do we have here?" Jack said with his western accent.

"Finally!" said Mallory and then remembered the last time she said it to Ty and Amy.

"That´s the way!" Caleb added.

They sat in the sofa and Ty put his arm over Amy´s shoulders. Then they were bombarded by a thousand of different questions.

Tim didn´t talk since they got to the room, he remembered what he had gone through that night, not the fire but the ring they saw on Ty´s jacket. He didn´t know what to do, if to stay quiet for the rest of the night, or tell Ty about the ring in front of Amy, or just give him the jacket and shut up. What was he thinking, he couldn´t shut up! He needed answers to many of his questions.

Chapter 9

"Dad, Is everything OK?" Amy asked as he saw Tim staring to Ty.

"Yes, yes" He answered.

Jack looked into Tim´s eyes and moved his head pointing to the kitchen. He stood up and went to the kitchen followed by Tim.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I´m pretty sure you know what" said Jack and grabbed Ty´s jacket from a chair and showed it to Tim. "Here´s the deal, If you tell anything to Amy or Ty about it you will just make more problems, untold problems. You better not…"

"What am I supposed to do Jack, if I realized out of the spot Ty´s intentions were to not only be his boyfriend but to marry her! " Tim interrupted. "Why didn´t he asked me first?"

"Calm down Tim" "Who knows, perhaps he was gonna tell us"

"What am I supposed to do now, ah? He repeated.

Suddenly, Ty walked to the room. Tim and Jack stopped talking and looked at him. Ty saw his Jacket in Jack´s hand.

"I heard everything" said Ty slowly.

Tim and Jack were speechless.

"Come on, sit down, I´ll tell ya" said Ty before Tim and Jack could speak.

"Just one question, you want to marry her right?" Tim asked.

"Well, I just…"

Tim looked at him waiting for his answer. Ty was nervous, a little shocked, but although he tried to look for the right answer, he should say something to keep Tim and Jack relived, to convince them and make them feel that everything was just fine. He was in trouble. The only thing that Ty could think about was how was he going to fix this problem.

"In fact is a long story."

"Go on"

"I bought the ring some days ago. I wanted me and Amy to get back together, but every time we talked about it, something happened. So I saw the ring and thought that that would be the perfect solution. I always have it with me since the day I bought it. I´m just looking for the right moment, right place and right words." Ty said and then stopped talking for a while. "I don´t know how to do this" he added.

Tim took a breath, and Jack looked at him.

"Well, I guess is not a secret any more.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Just Lou, Mallory, Lisa, and us." "And I think that Lou told Peter too"

"Oh, no!" Ty said.

"A policeman found your jacket, and guess what dropped from one pocket?"

"The ring."

"So, what are you planning to do? Jack asked.

"Just, please don´t tell Amy about it." "If she accepts and we decide to get married I´ll tell her the entire story" "Then we´ll talk to the rest, and we will give the news."

"Do you think you can handle it?" Ty asked.

"Can you at least wait a year or two?" Tim asked. "She´s young to get married!" "Then you have to suffer the consequences, early age marriages always end bad!" "I understand you like her! But you need to feel much more than that"

"You can tell me everything you want, but you can´t tell me how I feel. I don´t like her, I love her! And a lot! She´s the only thing that matters in my life" "University, jobs and money don´t mean anything to me if I don´t have Amy" "I don´t want to lose her again" Ty yelled.

Neither Tim nor Jack didn´t know what to answer.

"Ty, we can´t tell you what to do." "If you get married or not, that´s not our decision." Jack said more calmed. "If you have that feeling of marring her, It´s because your feelings for her are the strongest you could ever feel for a person" "Tim shouldn´t have said that" Jack said.

"I still think she´s too young" Tim said.

"Fine"

"Can you at least wait some more time?"

"Maybe" "That my decision" Ty said and left the room. But this time, he took his jacket with him. When he was leaving, he found Amy going to the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Where were you? I was looking for ya!"

"I was… just talking to your father and to Jack." He said and smiled. "Nothing, just work"

"Where´s everybody?" he said as he saw the living room was almost empty. "Lou is talking to Peter at the phone, Mallory is helping Lou with the baby´s room, Lisa is at the computer and Ashley and Caleb had already left that´s it" she said.

"Come", she said and sat next to him in the sofa.

"I still can´t believe we were almost burned this night" she said.

"Yeah, right." "That was because we´re hot!" he laughed.

"Nice joke!"she laughed.

Amy moved her head to Ty´s shoulder. She put her legs over the sofa and put her head over Ty´s legs.

"I´m so tired!"

"Me too."

Before any of them could speak again, they felt asleep.

Chapter 10 – Good afternoon

It was a brand new day in Heartland. The sun light shinned in the fields. Amy woke up as she heard Lou and Jack talking in the kitchen about last night´s incident and how they were going to take out the ashes from the burned grass and trees. Then she realized that she had fell asleep in the sofa. She opened her eyes, and turned around looking for Ty.

"Ty?" She said, but no one answered. She was really tired, and had a headache. "It must be late" She said and tried to stand up. Amy took out a blue blanket that was keeping her warm from yesterday´s cold. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Good Morning "She said.

"Morning" Jack smiled.

"Good morning Amy" Lou added.

As she got to the kitchen she saw Ty sitting in a chair with a sleepy face. "Hey" he said.

"Hey!" she said. "What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty" He answered.

" I missed lunch right?"

"Yeah, me too" He said. "I´ve just woke up!" "Nice look!" he laughed.

"Thanks a lot!" She said when she thought about it. "I can say the same about you" she pointed at his messed up hair.

He laughed and then asked "Cofee?"

"Sure" "So, what are the plans for today?" she asked Lou.

Lou looked at Amy and then looked for her schedule in the laptop she was writing. "At Two o´clock you have to work in this horse called '_Wonder' his_ owner is going to pick her up at four"

"I wonder what´s the deal with '_Wonder' _" Amy said.

"Fleming´s in good mood" Ty added.

"Why are you fighting me?"She laughed.

"I´m not fighting" He said smiling.

"Nice look! Fleming´s in a good mood!" She imitated what he said.

"I´m just joking!" He put his arm over her shoulders.

"Back to the horse… he´s five years old, and is a racing horse. For some reason he doesn´t want to run anymore, he kind of gets scared" said.

"Fine"

"He has a busy schedule, so he can come only two hours today"

"How can he have a busy schedule if he doesn´t want to run?"

"Who Knows?"

"Could you talk with Peter yesterday?" Amy asked after s short silence.

"Yes, he´s really busy with all this economic problems"

"But, you´re OK, right?"

"Yeah, fine"

Chapter 11 – Just think

Two hours later, Amy was working on "Wonder" while Ty watched her talking with the horse. It was a sunny day, there were no clouds in the blue sky and the heat that made everybody feel seek and work felt harder.

Ty felt thirsty, so he went to the house to get some water.

"Oh my god, it´s burning outside!" Mallory said as she got to room.

"Hey Mallory" "Aren´t you supposed to be working at Maggie´s?" Ty asked.

"Yeah" She said and crinkled her nose.

Ty looked at her trying to say "So?"

The temperature is too high, I can´t walk how am I supposed to serve meals?" She said moving her head.

"I said I was sick" she smiled.

"Really? " Ty asked. You can grow up from the outside, but you´re still the outgoing and exaggerating Mallory" he said in a sigh.

"Whatever"

"So what are you going to do all day, just sit down?" Ty asked.

"I´ll try to find a way to get colder."

"That didn´t go so well last time, right?" They laughed.

"Whatever" She said this time more exaggerated.

It was almost evening, almost everyone in the ranch had been working on cleaning the ashes from the burned parts.

"You and your crazy dates" Jack repeated to Ty a couple of times.

"Jack I´m really sorry, I didn´t knew that…" Ty said and was stopped by Jack.

"It´s OK, It isn´t your fault, you´ve done enough work for today, go and get a bath." He said. Ty runned to the barn and then stopped by when he saw Amy next to the stables.

"Hello"

"Hi" She said and got closer. She smiled as she saw that Ty was all sweaty.

"So, you´ve been working with the burned date?" She asked when he saw Ty´s hands and arms were all black.

He smiled and tried to hug her. "Don´t think about it!" She laughed.

She ran out of the barn and Ty followed her with a scary face. Amy accidentally stepped over a puddle and fell down. A minute later, they were completely covered with ashes and mud sitting over more mud.

Jack and Tim turned around and saw them all dirty. "I don´t know how are you going to get clean, but you can´t enter to the house like that" Jack shouted.

There was a silence while they stood up.

"I know how" Ty smiled.

"What?"

"The lake" he smiled and said lake a little bit deeper.

"The lake?" "The lake!" she said laughing.

"Come this way" he said and started running.

Jack , Tim and Caleb were still working.

"He´s not going to do what I told him" Tim said pointing Ty with his head.

"You can´t do a lot now. That´s his decision" "And I´m sure Ty´s gonna do it right" Jack added.

Tim didn´t wanted to start with the same conversation again. He turned around and saw Caleb looking at them. Caleb put his hand in his cowboy hat, moved his head and then smiled. He didn´t knew what Tim and Jack were talking about, he thought about many options while he continued shoveling.

Chapter 12 Family time

The sun was hiding between the mountains leaving the blue sky almost dark. It was a little cold outside, so they decided to put the horses in the barn before the sunset.

Lou walked to the kitchen and looked through the window. That warm environment made her feel so comfortable. That was her home, Heartland was a part of her. She smiled as she got lost in her thoughts about her childhood. The decision of living here and not in Dubai was one she will never regret. She missed Peter a lot and didn't like the idea of living in different places, but she would never live home. "Peter" she whispered as she thought about him. Suddenly, she heard someone opening the door. "Hey grandpa" she said.

"Hey Lou"

"Lisa called a hour ago" "She wanted to know about last night´s incident, you better call her back"

"OK" he took his cowboy off his head and left it in the kitchen´s table. "Have you seen your sister?" she said she would help me get the horses to the barn, but she didn´t show up" he said. "She went who knows where with… Ty" he said and shook his head.

"Oh, no" she said trying to exaggerate just to make Jack nervous.

"Fine"

Amy and Ty got to the kitchen. Lou smiled to Jack and said "see?"

"So what´s for dinner?" Amy sat in the kitchen and drunk a glass with water.

"I need your help for that, I´m having a little stomachache"

"Oh sure I´ll do it" She smiled. After last night, they had almost forgotten that Lou was pregnant. "Everything went so fast" she thought. Amy didn´t like cooking but she would do it for her sister and her baby.

Lou left the room.

"So what´s for dinner boss?" Ty asked and looked at Amy.

"It´s a secret" she smiled.

"You better hurry, It´s six o´clock" Jack said.

Chapter 13 – they say it´s bad luck

The following day, Tim was driving on the Highway on his way to Heartland. He was with Janice, her girlfriend who had just returned from California. Janice was talking to him about the course of one of the races in which she competed. Janice in her brown hair and light eyes was explaining every single detail about her trip to California, and when she had nothing else to say she looked at Tim and asked him " What about you?"

"Well, I had been helping Jack with the burned parts of the ranch, it´s not much work but we have to take out the ashes from the fields, it would be a disaster if the horses eat it."

She smiled and asked again "What about Amy, how did she handle all this?

"In fact was her dumb boyfriend who burned everything up, they were in a date"

"Ty?" "Really ? ''

"Well, that´s just the beigining…" said Tim. He told Janice all the story of the ring and how he felt about it. Janice took a minute to think and then smiled to him. "I understand" she said.

"When it happened with Lou was different because she was twenty something when she married Peter, but with Amy is different" He added.

"She is your little girl, but even if she married Ty - something that it´s not certain now – you are not gonna lose her, things will stay the same." "You need to let her grow Tim"

Janice didn´t expect an answer, shut up and left the conversation in a long silence.

Tim heard every single word but didn´t say a word until they got off the car to walk into the house where Lou was preparing pasta for lunch. Ty and Tim crossed looks when they sat on the dining room.

"That looks good" Said Jack when he saw the large plate with spaghetti in the middle of the table. He took a portion and so did the rest.

"So Amy how have you been doing with Wonder?" Jack said starting the conversation.

"I think I´m making process, I decided to start slow not to make him run for now. Maybe tomorrow we´ll take him for a ride so he can get used at least to gallop. He´s kind of scared of speed"

"But you´re gonna fix him, you always do " Lou smiled.

Mallory entered to the kitchen and said "Sorry, I´m late…"

"You are in time we have just started" Jack answered trying to calm down Mallory who´s words scaped from their mouth as she explained every single thing about Maggie´s and all the meals she had to serve.

Mallory is a fifteen year old girl who had grown up in Heartland since she was twelve, she used to work in the ranch with the horses just as a part of her deal with Jack to stay and go to school there. They are part of her family too, and she is part of their family.

"I have to go to see Cooper, it´s been a week since I saw him last time… I miss him so much. " Mallory added.

Amy heard what Mallory said and automatically imagined being one week away from Spartan her horse and soul mate. Then last week´s fire came to her mind, a tragedy she didn´t want to think about but sadly the memories revived constantly.

They heard a noise outside and looked through the window, except for Amy who was lost in her thoughts. Suddenly something crushed… Amy felt pain in her nape. She wanted to scream, to shout, but she couldn´t do anything. Amy fainted and fell to the floor.

Chapter 14 - Lost

It was a moment of panic. Actions and reactions, blood, heavy silence and horrid scenes. Pain, struggle, drops and tears. Those were the words to explain the situation they were in. One second lasted hours. Just three seconds needed to break the atmosphere. Blood, lost of blood split in the wooden floor.

It went darker and darker in Amy´s mind, until the moment she couldn´t see at all. Her head crushed the floor in an angelical and weightless sound. Another heavy silence went through the room until the rest of her body fell to the floor answering to the sound of her head hitting the ground. Amy´s hair covering her head in the floor next to her body was covered with her left hand. The blondish color of her hair turned up to be red, dark red. Except for the lock of hair that covered her forehead and mouth that was still untouched by the blood which now was also spread in the floor.

Thoughts came into Amy´s mind like nightmares, but she didn´t remember when she had gone to bed. This thoughts were flashes of the past. This moment of falling to the floor unconscious produced by the pain she felt in her neck was time to stop and turn around and let her see all that she has done in life. It was just her brain working and reminding her things, it was from that unconscious part of your brain that works only sometimes when you need it. Like those dreams you dream many times and then that same thing happens to you in real life.

The first image that came to her mind was her mother talking to her when she was six years old, she was teaching her how to ride her pony. "I can do it mom!" "Watch me!" "I´m doing it on my own!" "Look!" little Amy laughed proud of herself.

The following memories were about her and Lou cleaning one horse from the ranch. They were throwing water to each other and playing with the bubbles of soap that were flying in the air. "You won´t get me!" Lou said as she ran to the barn with that voice of a ten year old girl.

Then, something more recent came to her mind, but unfortunately she didn´t remember every single detail. It was when Ty came to Heartland and she received him, some weeks after her mother died. At first, he was just the rude guy who worked there, but then he changed almost completely and left his past far away from what he became.

After that, she had other flashbacks that made her remember about horses she had been working with, including Spartan, when she fixed his problem and realized that she had a lot of similarities with her mother.

Those were some of the hundred images that came to her mind. Then, other strange moments passed though her mind which she didn´t remember if she had lived them or not.

Amy saw colors first. She saw violet, red, green and white. The first one was a dark red, then a light violet, an intense green and finally just white. The white stayed much time than the others. Then, three blue horses appeared over the white. These ran in circles trying to tell her something she couldn´t decipher. One of the horses neighed and moved his head trying to run faster than the others. It was bizarre, strange, uncommon and much more, but was her dream, her thoughts, these were works of art that her brain produced.

Suddenly, she heard kind of a whistle near her ear. After listening the sound for almost a hundred times, she started calculating when the noise was going to whistle again, this was annoying. She heard some voices too. Amy tried to listen what they were saying but it was like if the voices came from somewhere else. She reacted and opened her eyes. First, she couldn´t see well, she saw some shapes of people standing next to her. Some red lights flashed in her eyes and made difficult to see.

She couldn´t even move. Then someone spoke: "Amy?" "Can you hear me?"

That sounded like Lou. "Yes, Lou!" she thought.

"Lou?" Amy asked.

Chapter 15

"Hey! How are you?"

Everyone in the room started smiling and looking at her. They asked almost the same questions.

"What happened?" "What am I doing here?" Amy asked.

"We were having lunch when suddenly a bullet came through the window and hit your head" Lou answered while she got closer to her.

Amy took time to think. She saw her family´s faces looking at her in sadness. Lou, Jack, Tim, Mallory, Peter, Lisa and Janice were standing around her. She didn´t know what to say after listening to Lou´s answer. She forgot about that instantly. Ty wasn´t there.

"Where´s Ty?" She looked at Lou.

"He is outside. We told him that he should get a break; he stood all the week here taking care of you.

"A week?" She asked before thinking. She had been a whole week in a hospital when she believed that was only minutes ago that she had fainted.

"I´m gonna call him" Mallory said as she ran out of the room.

While Mallory went to call Ty, Amy started answering many of the questions that they had asked her. Then, a doctor opened the door of the hospital´s room.

"She has woken up?" The doctor looked surprised what annoyed Amy from the first time. He had black hair and dark eyes. Amy strangely didn´t like him from her first look. "Did he expected me not to be alive?" Crossed through Amy´s mind, but fastly disappeared in her thoughts when he said the following. "That´s great! Awesome!"

"You were very weak this past few days, fortunately your body has answered to all our treatments." "For now," He said. They shouldn´t forget that this hadn´t ended yet. "Good for now" "We have to see how it goes." "You will stay here from some weeks, this is serious" He added. All the family looked at the doctor while he spoke seriously to Amy. "I´ll ask the nurses to bring you dinner" He shook his head, smiled and went for some medicines.

When the doctor was leaving the room, he met Ty who was just returning from his time off. Ty walked straight to the door but looking to the floor with his hands on his pockets, he didn´t saw Amy´s doctor. He was in a sky blue polo shirt and his typical dark jeans. He didn´t saw Jack, Tim or Lou who were always waiting outside. "That´s strange" He thought.

Ty slowly opened the door. He couldn´t believe his eyes.

"Heeey!" he smiled happily. It was the first time Ty smiled in the week. He sat in the bad and took Amy´s hand. "How are you feeling?" he looked into her eyes in belief that she would get better.

"I´m Ok." She said as she tryied to sit down. Amy decided to stay in the position she was, because every single move made her feel weaker and hurt. Ty instantly realized about it.

"We should go to… have lunch.." Jack said. "Ty, are you staying with her?" "We will come as soon as we finish" Jack knew that Amy and Ty needed time.

"Please take your time" Ty moved his head trying to thank Jack.

"Come on, let´s go" Jack called to the rest of the family.

When they had finally left the room, Amy looked at Ty´s face. They stayed in silence a few minutes. Those times in which they didn´t talk and just stayed in silence, weren´t uncomfortable.

Amy turned her head down and started playing with the silver ring Ty had gave her a year ago when they couldn´t go to the high school dance.

"Ty…when I was in comma, I had some strange thoughts and I remembered some things…" She kept on talking. Amy told Ty all the flashbacks she had and described him that horses that appeared in her dreams.

"Well that´s weird" He answered to the bunch of descriptions of Amy´s dreams.

"Can I ask you something?" "Do you know where the bullet that hit my head came from?" Amy asked.

That question cut Ty´s breath. "No" "Nobody knows I guess" He didn´t know who it was, but the one thing he knew for sure was that if he gets to know who the person was, he was going to make him or her suffer a lot, and by a lot he meant a lot. His jaw was marked in his face like a scar from a fight. This mostly happened when he was angry or tensed. He started breathing like a depredator about to catch his victim. His heart-beat accelerated to double speed.

"It´s OK." Amy tried to calm him.

When Amy touched Ty´s arm, all his fellings of anger disappeared in the air like butterflies. When the connection between them had just established automatically Ty slowed down. Like when a dehydrated plant receives water.

Chapter 16 – all good

Some weeks had past. Finally, it was time to let Amy go home and to return to her normal life. She had gotten better these few days.

It was seven o´clock. Amy was a little hungry and tired. She decided to sleep a little before returning home. Amy laid in the white bed and fell asleep.

One of the nurses walked to the hospital room where Amy was. It was time for breakfast.

"Miss Fleming" The nurse called.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and exchanged sights with the nurse in charge of her. The women left the room. Her cell phone rang; it was Ty, who had sent her a text message telling her to look through the window of her room. Amy stood up and looked through the windowpane. It was raining outside. She looked down and saw cars parked in the parking lot of the hospital, she explored the environment with her eyes, it was really cold and the sky was dark since the clouds covered the sun and decorated the sky with lightning stripes. And there was her grandfather standing next to Ty´s truck. Ty blinked at her and Jack smiled. They walked fast to the entrance of the hospital and after visiting the reception of the clinic. After climbing the long and old stairs they knocked on Amy´s room.

"You ready?" Ty asked while he helped Amy pack her stuff in her bag.

"Ready" "I´m so done of medicines, doctors and surgeries! The only thing I want to do is get home and see Spartan!"

Ty smiled and laughed. "He has missed you a lot, believe me" "That guy woke me up three times last night, he didn´t wanted to sleep, he needed his miracle girl"

"I miss him so much"

"Did you miss me?''Ty asked.

''Of course I did'' she hugged him and kissed his cold cheek.

''Okay we should get going'' he held her hand.

"Let's go" she added.

When they were almost leaving the room Jack came in. They headed to the truck.

Chapter 17 – reflections in the dark

Back in the ranch, Lou and Peter were standing by the fire place talking. "I can´t wait to tell Amy" Lou said. Peter smiled and passed the baby to Lou. That was their daughter Charlotte, the four day-old baby. She wore a pink blanket all around her. "Look at her, she looks just like her mother!" Peter added.

"but those are your eyes" she smiled gently.

Amy had been in the hospital for some weeks, but she didn´t know her sister was too. Charlotte was a surprise for Amy that Lou and Peter had been hiding for a while because it was just too much for the miracle girl to handle at the moment. Since she could return home today, she would be able to see her.

Tim pulled out of the drive way to take the way to Heartland. He got out of the truck and stared at the house for a moment. Tim knew he had to enter to the house and congratulate her daughter as he should have done days before. It was hard for him watching his daughters grow up that fast. He took a deep breath and then got to the house.

As soon as he walked inside, he saw Lou and his husband sitting with their daughter. He sat on the couch with them and then all the words came out of his mouth. The first thing he said was " I´m so proud of you"

By the time, Jack, Ty and Amy were half way to Heartland. Jack shot some questions to Amy while Ty started thinking.

Ty remembered Amy´s accident like if it had been yesterday. He remembered every single detail. This was really serious. He realized that no one in the family had talked about the fact that some shot her. The boy hadn´t been sleeping last night thinking about it. Ty wanted to know who was the one who shot her and why. After that of course he would return all the pain to the guy who did it.

Other thought that crossed in his mind was the engagement ring that was hidden in his bedroom. Ty knew that he should wait since Amy had this accident. Again, wait one more time. "Give her time" He thought.

Suddenly, it started to rain violently.

Chapter 18

Amy, Jack and Ty were already at home. They found Peter, Lou and Tim in the living room.

"Oh Amy, I missed you so much!" Lou said and hugged her sister.

"Honey, how are you? How is your head?" Tim hugged his daugther and kissed her cheek.

"I´m better, thank you." They stayed in that position for a some seconds.

Lou carried her daughter tightly in her arms and walked next to Amy with Peter by her side. "I have some big news" She showed the baby. Peter looked at Amy to see her reaction. "May I introduce you to your aunt?" He asked softly.

"Oh my god! She is beautiful!"

Amy held the delicate and little baby in her arms. She was full of clothes and pink blankets with flower patterns wrapped around her. She was the lightest thing that Amy had ever seen. The baby girl had green eyes and a cute soft smile in her face. With her little hands, the little kid grabbed her finger. "What´s her name?"

"Jessica" Lou and Peter said at the same time.

"Hi Jess" Said Amy as she kissed her forehead.

Ty saw Amy fascinated wither sister´s child. He stood behind Amy, put his arms around her waist and left his head over his girlfriend´s shoulder. Suddenly he felt like a pain on his stomach. It was not like a stomach ache, it was a different kind of pain, like a positive pain. "In fact isn´t pain what I feel, because if it was, it would be negative. The pain is always negative." "I don´t even understand what I am saying." He thought.

Ty started thing about his life with Amy, if they ever married. "It´s time" said a voice in his mind. His heart beats were now faster and louder, Ty wished that Amy didn´t realize. "I think things to much" "I have to do it…NOW".

He didn´t wanted to interrupt the moment, but luckily he wasn´t the one to break this beautiful scene. The girl fell asleep.

"Let´s take her to her room" Peter said while he looked at Lou.

"Her parents need a rest too" Jack advised. He was right.

They decided to go to bed earlier, they were exhausted since they couldn´t sleep for some days. "Good night"

"Good night" the rest of the family answered.

"Night check?" Ty pointed the barn with his thumb.

Amy couldn´t believe that it was night again. It was a long way from the hospital to Heartland. The day had gone so fast!

"Let´s go"

Tim also left. Jack sat by the fire for a while while he waited for Amy and Ty to return for dinner.

In the barn, Amy was brushing Spartan and Ty was brushing Wonder the horse Amy was helping before she had the accident. Then Ty finished and went to the toilet in the loft. He looked at the mirror, smiled at himself and climbed down the stairs to were Amy was.

"Can I give you a hand?" He asked.

"Yeah" Amy gave him a brush.

"Time is rushing too fast" She said about to cry.

Ty nodded, left the brush over a stable door and hugged her tight. "But hopefully, everything will be in order now…right?" he whispered in her ear.

She stared at his calmed green eyes and tried to decipher what he meant with - _Everything being in order –. _Ty kissed her lower lip and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Amy" Ty whispered. She wanted to listen to him, so she stayed still. Ty stuttered while his hand rushed to his pocket and took something. Amy didn´t see it, she waited for Ty to say something. Her boyfriend kneeled in front of her and mentioned the traditional and glorious four words. "Would… you marry me?" Amy´s heart went out of her chest as she heard Ty. She didn´t know what to say, Amy felt like if she was going to faint right in front of him. It was one of those decisive moments in life, well, it wasn´t decisive because she knew the answer though. Her cheeks turned red.

"Yes, Yes! Yes…" She jumped over him. "I love you!" She almost screamed.

"I love you too" He laughed.

Amy sat over Ty´s knees while he put the ring on her hand. The diamond was sparkling and unique for sure.

"Ty it´s perfect!" She kissed his cheek smiling.

"You don´t know the story behind this ring!"

"I want you to tell me everything" She laughed. Amy had never left so happy in her life.

Ty kissed her for last time and took her by the hand to the house. "I will" They walked hand in hand. Ty couldn´t stop laughing, neither Amy. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek until they got to the door of the house.

Amy didn´t know how she would manage to tell her family. "Wait" She smiled. "What are we going to say?"

"Come on, it will be fine" He smiled again.

"No way!"

"If we tell them now we won't have to suffer thinking of how we will tell them"

"Are you crazy?" She joked.

"Yes" He laughed.

Chapter 19

Amy tried to pull his arm, but it didn´t work. Ty went inside the house and she followed him. Peter and Lou had decided to eat something before going to sleep, so when Ty and Amy went inside they found them in the dining table with Jack and Mallory.

"Something left for us?" Amy sat down. Lou handed her a bowl with salad and another with just cooked meat. Ty took some too.

"What´s up with that smile?" Jack looked at her younger granddaughter.

"Well… I have some news, we have some news" She looked at Ty.

Lou saw the ring on Amy´s hand and froze up. "Amy!" "You are…?"

Amy realized what her sister wanted to say, so she stood still looking at her.

"Oh my god! ...Amy you are going to get married!" She shouted. They both stood up and hugged. "I´m so happy for you!"

"What have I missed?" Jack stood up as he saw that all the rest were standing too. He didn´t doubt it. Jack hugged Ty. He was very happy for them. "That´s the way son"

"Son" Ty thought. He hugged Jack back. "I know". He said.

"Congratulations!" Mallory hugged Amy. "This will be awesome"

Then Peter hugged Ty. "Congratulations"

"You don't know how much time we were waiting for this" Jack said to Amy.

"Grandpa, Are you ok?" This was the first time they had listened Jack mention those words.

"You don´t know the entire story behind" He added.

"I don´t know what is it but, all of you have to explain me everything that I don´t know"

"We have time before the wedding right?" Amy looked at Lou.

"Of course if you let me plan it" Lou smiled.

"Sure"

"This will be awesome" "You will have the best wedding ever!"

"So, I will have the best wedding planner!"

"You will" Lou added.

"Are you already planning the wedding?" Ty put his arms around Amy's waist and also put his head over her left shoulder.

"Something like it" Said Amy.

Everyone was full of excitement. In special Lou, who was going to plan everything for her sister. And of course, Amy and Ty, were thinking about their future. There was a soft melody playing beyond their voices, the song Here There And Everywhere by the Beatles, describing the beautiful environment around them.

Amy imagined herself in the wedding, wearing a white dress, and Ty in a elegant suit. Then, she thought about her life with Ty, and that was when she felt a soft warm tear escaped from her eyes and fell to her cheek. She tried to take it out before anyone realized, but it was worthless, her family saw her and of course Mallory said something.

"Awww! Your crying!" This made Amy laugh. She moved to her left and ran to Ty´s arms. He hugged her strongly like if it was the last time he would hug her.

Lou grabbed her cell phone and photographed them. "The first photo for the album" She showed them her hand with the phone. Amy turned her head to see the picture and stuck her cheek to Ty´s. With her wrist she cleaned the tears from her face. Lou took other photos and later passed it around for everyone to see.

After a while, Jack said "I don´t want to be a party pooper but tomorrow everyone´s got to work so I suggest you go to bed early."

"Good night" Mallory said with a sleepy voice.

"Good night" Lou and Peter said.

"night" Amy added, and then Ty.

"We´re living too" Peter said.

"You coming with me?" Amy asked.

"Shore" Ty answered.

Chapter 20

It was almost eight in the morning. Wonder, the light brown horse was ready to start with his treatment, but also starving. He moved his head from right to left and then onwards. Fortunately, his owners were able to live Wonder for some more weeks, they had to be patient if they wanted their horse fixed since all the things Amy had gone through lately, not only bad things but also wonderful.

Wonder saw Jack closing the door of the barn and walking to him. A morning air filled the stable. He took a bag of food and threw some in to a bucket. He gave the bucket to Wonder so that he could eat. "Here you´ve got"

Amy was staring at the mirror of the bathroom of her room. Her arm and her head ware leaning in the bluish transparent tile of the toilet´s wall. In her white pajama's tank shirt her eyes contrasted. Amy realized that she had been standing there for almost ten minutes. She dressed up like usual, a jean and a shirt. When she finished, Amy checked out if Ty had woken up.

Ty was still sleeping. The curtain was half open, letting the sunlight in and also to Ty´s face. Amy closed it and looked at him with a smile. Then she saw the clock - "It´s time" - She rushed to the kitchen.

Amy was seating in the kitchen eating some just baked bread. The morning sun shined and gave a warmer temperature to the atmosphere. She giggled. This day was going to be perfect, starting by an hour of working with Wonder, the most active horse she had ever treated. Although it was sometimes tiring to work with animals, Amy loved it and enjoyed it. Required the perfect balance of patience, faith and trust in the horse.

One of the most frightening things was about to come: Telling dad about the big scoop. - Amy´s head rested in her hand while she thought.- And last but not least, today she was going to tell Soraya, Ashley and Caleb. - She smiled.-

Hopefully, at the end of the day, she would have a time for Ty, maybe to talk about their future, the wedding and further more. Amy looked at her hand with the golden ring and then looked at the clock, ten minutes passed.

Mallory was in the barn mucking Cooper stall, first thing in the morning. She was wearing a white tank shirt and a red hoodie. She smiled at she remembered about last night. Mallory wasn't thinking about the newlyweds, apart from that, last night happened something more. Yesterday, when she was about to fell asleep, her cell phone rang, it wasn't one of her parents calls, neither from her high school friends, it was Badger's. They talked about half an hour, And when she was about to hang up, he told her the most amazing thing he had ever said: he was returning home, and soon. Mallory's heart dropped she started daydreaming about his homecoming.

Chapter 21

Ty was heading outside. He saw Amy in the open arena and waved then smiled. Amy laughed and waved back. Ty ran to his classic blue truck. "I´m late" he yelled to her.

"Have a nice day" she yelled back.

"You too" he giggled as he got inside the truck.

"He´s back to normal" she thought. He was going to university again, it was relieving.

Wonder ran in circles full of energy. "Does he fly?" Amy asked to herself. She couldn´t understand why this horse was afraid of running in races, he could run perfectly well there. "He must be in a lot of pressure when he competes, many horses are." Amy made him stop and touched his nose gently. Wonder took a deep breath, the miracle girl felt it in her hand. "Good boy" she whispered.

It was time to try something different, Amy thought. She made the horse follow her to the barn. There, she saddled her loving horse Spartan, and took both horses to the open field. Wonder often looked at Spartan who sended him a warning sight. As result, he answered bad. Amy realized the negative attitude from both horses and said "Hey! You two stop it!" She decided not to pay much attention and continued her way to the open green field. The grass had grown these past few months. The last time Amy had been there with someone else, was once she went with Ty, before he left mysteriously to see his father. Since then, she had been there alone to see the peaceful atmosphere.

She remembered the exact same scene that had happened four maybe three years ago. It was very clear, like it had taken place yesterday. It was one of those winter snowy and wintry days. They had pulled out to the place in Ty´s blue truck, and they were walking in the floor which was covered with a white blanket of snow. "If I only knew we would be together" she thought. A smile appeared in her light-colored face. Amy´s hair blew and covered her eyes; she pulled it back behind her ear. It was time to return back.

Jessica, Lou and Peter´s baby, was happily eating her breakfast. It was the most amazing thing that had happened to them after getting married. There was just some details that Peter had to live with, he had to apply for a job the soonest possible. The previous week, he had looked for jobs in the internet, he found some that were applicable for his carrier of company runner. There was not much time, he couldn´t live jobless any longer. Peter grabbed his jacket then said "Honey I have to go somewhere I´ll be back soon"

"Everything Ok?" Lou asked.

"I´ll tell you when I come back, I just want to see how things work out"

"Peter" Lou warned.

He couldn´t resist her wife´s worried look so he spilled out everything he had to say.

Tim was galloping in the Alberta mountains near the wide river that flowed by. He went through a wide path in the woods. Tim hurried up a bit and grabbed his cowboy hat before it flew from his head. His horse nudged and followed his order of quicking up. He heard something coming from the trees, he moved his back backwards and pulled the rains. Tim saw a dark black horse and then, was obvious who was. Amy, Spartan and Wonder. Her daughter smiled when he saw her dad. "Taking a shortcut uh?"

"Hi dad!" Amy got down of the horse and hugged him.

Chapter 22

"Honey" "How are things?" Tim asked.

Amy repeated the question in her head. It was almost like her father already knew what she was going to say. She looked into his eyes questioning what he had just said. Then turned her head to the left and looked for the right words in her mind. Her heart beat quickened, Amy stepped back, trying not to be so close to him, he didn´t need to know she was nervous about his so promising question. "He´s just my father", she thought. "Why am I acting like this?" -What Amy was afraid of her father´s reaction- She was going to get married at the age of eighteen, almost nineteen, there was a big chance of her father over reacting, also, he´s mood was quite unpredictable.

"Everything´s…alright" "Are you coming for lunch? Who knows maybe I have to cook, Lou will sure forget about it, she´s too busy planning the future of her baby and for the dude ranch" She whispered when she said "too busy"

He half-smiled after listening to his daughter´s comment and thought for a second. "Yeah, sure, I´ll be there for lunch" He changed of topic "Oh! Amy I almost forgot to tell you, yesterday one of my people found some wild mustangs, seems that two of them where shot, they have serious injuries" "Do you think you can ask that vet of yours..?"

"Oh" She worried. "Scott?" "Sure, I´ll talk to him" Then she remembered "I´m afraid he went to Calgary for the week, but anyways, Ty can.." She couldn't finish her sentence, because Tim interrupted.

"Know what? It's alright, I'll find someone else"

"Wha..?" She stuttered. "Ty is in his studies but he has been working with Scott, he may not be a definite vet but maybe he can help"

"No, no that isn´t the problem.."

"Oh come on, what´s the deal with him?"

"I´m late" he added. "See you at lunch" He kissed her forehead. He rushed to his horse and blinked at her. Tim left her daughter standing there waiting for an answer.

"What was that?" She yelled "At least tell me where do you have them?" Amy shouted louder. "What the heck´s going on" She thought. One of the things Amy didn´t like was being left with no answers. She looked at her horse and sat on it´s saddle. Wonder accompanied them. When she was going back home, she thought about her father and about Ty, if there´s was anything to worry about.

It was almost one o´clock, Mallory was helping Amy to set the table for lunch. Amy passed some clean plates to put on the table, she stared at her. Something was not right, Mallory hadn´t even said a word since they started cooking lunch, Amy asked her some questions but Mallory jus answered with Yes or No. "What´s going on?" She asked and crossed her arms like a detective about to find out what the mistery is about.

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That was the longest sentence you said in an about an hour" "Whatever it is…you can tell me" Those last words were difficult to pronounce for Amy, she wasn´t used to be the one to give advice usually people gave guidance and recommended her about choises in life, like Jack, Lou, Ty, Tim, Soraya and Ashley,- but she never did to others.

Mallory took a deep breath and looked at Amy "Badger" "Last night, we talked on the phone, he said he was coming back"

Amy nooded. "That´s great!" "You miss him, don´t you?"

"I do…and a lot,..although" she stopped.

Amy tried to understand her. It was not as easy as she did with horses. "Although…"

"It´s strange, but I think I don´t want him to come" She said with a sad face.

When she said that she saw something they both had in common that she didn´t know from before. "I know how you feel, I´ve been through that" "Remember when Ty left me some years ago, to visit his father" "I was confused too" "I didn´t know what to do about him or what to feel, I had many feelings for him, but I was furious when he left without telling anything. I let the anger trespass the love. So I moved on, I started getting rid of those memories about us that made me cry. It felt right at that moment, but when he returned, everything got messy. He found other girl and I was in the middle" "It took me that long to figure out I loved him" "Mallory, it´s your time to choose now. If you wait as much as I did, if not it might hurt Badger"

Mallory hugged her. "Thank you, thank you" "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

Amy smiled " Yes, tell that to me and Ty" "No, not anymore"

Chapter 23

The sky was dark, full of twinkling stars. It was the best night in the whole summer, it was not too hot and not to cold. Perfect. Amy and Ty were lying on the grass, surrounded by bushes and trees. They were looking hypnotized at the magnificent sky. They had had a picnic before, some sandwiches with marmalade and some others with cheese and jam. Ty´s bike was lying in one of the trees, it seemed like it had disappeared in the dark night.

Amy´s head was over Ty´s shoulder, wrapped in his arm. Between them, everything was happiness and new beginnings.

Ty turned his head and looked at Amy. She smiled and waited for him to talk. "What do you have in mind.. about all this thing?"

"This thing?"

"You know this stuff" He scratched his chin.

"How is it called?" She joked. "Say it!" She laughed.

He giggled and said "Our weeedding"

She laughed when she saw how nervously Ty spilled his words. "Oh come on!" "With more confidence?" She whispered as she puched him softly in his ribs.

"It just sounds strange" "Can´t believe this is happening" He said looking to the South. He´s green eyes lightened up when he looked at Amy's smile. He had not seen it for a long time.

"Neither I" "But I love it" Amy added to his comment.

"I love it more" He faced her.

Amy giggled "So, say it" She said breaking the silence.

"But this time together" He warned.

So, they both repeated "Our wedding" like the chorus of a famous song.

"Sounds so good" Amy added and kissed his upper lip.

"Couldn´t agree more" He kissed her forehead for some seconds.

Lou´s baby, Jessica, cried loudly, wrapped in Peter´s arms. He swang her left to right to calm her. "shh…You´re going to be ok" he whispered. Jess moved her hands and legs, she was exhausted but couldn´t fell asleep.

Lou also tryied to calm her, she gave her the pacifier and started singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was young. Two minutes later the baby girl was sleeping happily and peacefully in her small pink bed. It was a relief. Hopefully, she wouldn´t wake up in some more hours, time to rest.

"That worked out pretty well" Peter commented to Lou.

"Yeah" "It worked last time too" She looked sweetly at Peter. "This was a song my mum used to sing to me when I was only some years old. It surely has some kind of magic" She remembered.

Peter passed his arms around her waist. "Good night honey" He kissed her cheek softly.

Jack finished reading his book. He closed it and took his glasses off. He realized everyone was peacefully sleeping, so he quietly turned off the lights and walked to his room. Jack opened the door of Amy´s room and said goodnight to both of them, Ty and Amy. Then, did the same with her other granddaughter. Jack didn´t forget Mallory, he said "Good Night" too.

Jack Bartlett sat in his bed with a smile on his face – he felt like he had done a good job at raising up those children-.

Chapter 24

Ty was leaving University with a huge pile of books, now heading home in his blue truck. He saw the light of the sun in the blue summer sky. He smiled and drove carefully to Heartland.

The highway was full of emptiness. Suddenly, he heard something coming from the opposite side of the road. Ty kept on driving; he felt the noise closer and closer.

There was a red mini van parked in one side of the road. Next to it there were two guys grabbing violently a girl from her shoulders and arms. The girl was tall and had a long blond hair. One of the guys was forcing her to get into the van, while the other, -bold guy with an piercing on the left ear and other on his lip- spoke rudely in her ear to hurry up.

Ty´s heart dropped. It couldn´t be true. He was unsure of whom that girl was, he couldn´t see her face, but she looked just like one person he knew and loved. Automatically, he stopped the car and ran to where the guys were.

He punched the tall guy in the face. The guy turned around and saw Ty´s face. His eyes filled with anger glanced at his partner, the pierced one. He also turned around, and when he did this movement, the girl turned too.

Ty´s eyes opened bigger, and he stared at the girl with a questioned look. She wasn´t Amy, instead, she had different eyes and also different face. He didn´t predict a punch in the eye by one of the guys. On the floor, a little confused looking at the ugly face that had just hit him in the face Ty rejected from interrupting them. He glanced at the girl, who was confused and shocked. Then realized that she was not that blond, she had light brown hair and her eyes were green, like he´s. She was slim and tall, almost eighteen years old. Dressed in a pair of dusty jeans, black shirt and red zipped sweater which left her right shoulder naked as a consequence of the bad treatment she had received.

She was terrified and dirty; it was difficult not to realize that she had been in those conditions for days. Some tears fell from her eyes and decorated her bloody cheeks.

Ty stood up and punched the guys more than once. He also received some, they were professionals in this. He had nothing to lose, it was his time to help someone who really needed him.

One of the men fell unconscious next to one of the doors of the van. He bit the other one after receiving an aggressive smash in the stomach. He checked inside the van in case there was someone else waiting for him. There was only a gun left on the driver´s seat. He took it and run outside.

Devastated, Ty looked at the girl and said "Come on, let's go"

Amy had finished working with Wonder, he was now returning home with his owners. The following day, a new horse would come to receive her help. She was waiting for Ty in the front porch, Amy couldn´t wait to see him.

She saw Ty´s truck coming and stood up.

Ty got out of the truck all bloody and physically hurt, with a hand of his stomach. He was about to say something, but his mouth couldn´t move.

Amy spoke "Ty! What happened?" She ran to him.

Ty almost fell into Amy´s arms. She wanted to cry when he saw Ty like that.

"I´m ok" He barely could speak. "Sh…She needs help" He stuttered when he realized all the problems this could bring to him.

Amy looked at the car, then walked and opened the door of the truck. She saw a girl crying, all bloody and full of scars. Amy didn´t know what to say or think about this. To calm her, Amy said "Just..Just wait we´ll get you help". She felt a pain in her neck, without knowing if it was because of Ty, the girl or maybe Ty and the girl. Her head exploded with questions, the most difficult was "What should I do?" She turned and saw Mallory who was watching everything. "Call grandpa! Now!"

Mallory ran to the house and two seconds after, all the people at home including Caleb who was working, were helping them.

Amy´s eyes filled with tears as she heard the girl asking for Ty´s name, insecure because she didn´t knew where she was or who those people were. Amy saw Ty and tried to clean all the blood from his face. "You´re going to be fine" She cried as she saw Ty´s painful eyes.

Chapter 25

Ty slowly opened his eyes. He couldn´t remember where he was, he was somewhere quiet dark, with not even a single light on. Ty sat down quickly and felt the cloth of a blanket with his left hand. Trying to clear his eyes with the other hand, he found out that he was on Amy´s room. He tried to mobilize his tired body, but most of it hurt, so he found out that it was not such a successful mission trying to stand up.

Ty opened the door and closed it behind him. He lifted his body over the wall with his hand.

In the living room, Amy, and Jack were sitting together, Amy´s head over his shoulder and Jack´s arm sweetly laid around her. The flames from the fireplace gave the room a familiar environment.

Ty felt guilty about interrupting them, so he waited a while before speaking. "Hey" He said.

"Ty" Amy whispered. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Hm..yes" Ty said confused scratching his head.

Amy giggled when she saw his sleepy face.

"What?"

"Nothing" She laughed.

"Do you know how much time you´ve been sleeping?"

"No" He answered fastly.

"Almost ten hours" She laughed.

"Oh.." "I don´t even remember when I went to sleep"

"It´s a long story" Jack added who was seating next to Amy.

"A long story?"

"Yeah" "A long story, I imagine is the one you have to tell me" Amy remembered. "The girl.." She tried to remember him.

Ty took a few seconds to think "Yes, sorry I forgot.." He sat down in the sofa next to them. "I was driving here, as usual, after leaving University when I found two guys threatening a girl, - who at that moment, don´t know why looked just like you,- and.."

"Just like me?" Amy questioned.

"Yes.. I was stupid enough to get on their way." "I decided to finish what I had started" He made a stop in between. "Then I got here with the girl and after that, I don´t remember anything else"

Jack listened carefully at Ty while he thought. "So what are you planning to do with this girl?" He asked.

"Certainly, I don´t know" Ty answered.

Amy bit her lip, she didn´t know what to do.

"Wait a second. Where is the girl now?" Ty asked.

"A doctor came to see her some hours ago, said she was fine. She had some scars, some cuts, but anything that serious" Amy added. "We gave her a cabin of the dude ranch"

Ty looked at the clock. It was almost five o´clock in the morning."I should talk to her when she wakes up" He decided.

"Do you know her name is Lucy?" Amy looked at him smiling.

"And she is really scared; she only wants to see the famous Ty who saved her" Jack warned.

Ty nudged. Then looked at Amy, who was staring at her engagement ring. He waited until she looked back at him. Ty smiled, then she smiled back.

Chapter 26

It was Saturday morning. Amy, after sleeping some hours, was working in the round open with Stinky, a new horse. He had just arrived to Heartland. This guy had black legs and brown body, his long mane was light-brown, mixed with black locks of horse hair. Stinky was homeless and wasn´t yet prepared to be ridden.

Amy watched him run in the ring, and thought to herself what a beautiful horse Stinky was. He was hundred percent wild, but also good with people. "If he hadn´t been a horse, I would probably date him" She laughed.

Stink's mane moved wildly in the air. He rose up his head, stepped back and lifted up his two front legs, the horse prepared to do something breathtaking, completely not-normal. He saw one of the fences in the round open and with impulse jumped it. Full of excitement, from the other side of the wooden fence, Stinky stared at Amy.

Amy was extremely shocked by the recent movement of the horse. She looked into his deep dark eyes which were lightening up, waiting for her answer. Amy wasn´t certain about what to do, so she climbed the door of the open arena and stayed standing up next to the gorgeous animal. With her hands, she touched his forehead while he stood still. Amy giggled softly and Stinky replied in a nod. "Good boy" She whispered.

Jack was standing in the front porch of his house. He was dressed in a bottomed shirt and typical blue jeans. Today, Lisa was returning to Heartland after some weeks in France, managing her business with horses. She had phoned him some days ago, and according to Jack, Lisa was supposed to come back by today. With his coffee in one hand, he waited for some minutes, watching his family ranch and also admiring himself in how good he had managed to keep it the way it had always been.

Suddenly the phone rang inside the house, so he walked into it to pick it up.

Lou, who was in the kitchen, was talking in the phone. Jack saw her, and immediately realized whom she was talking to when he heard her say "dad".

"How are things around there?" Tim asked remembering the talk he had had with Amy few days before.

"Good" Lou replied.

"I thought you would be home for lunch yesterday.'' Lou added.

"Oh, sorry honey, I couldn't make it" "Hum..and how´s Amy doing?"

"She´s fine, pretty excited about her wedding plans, also horses, you know"

"Wedding plans?" He asked confusingly.

"Yes, Her and Ty...You knew it right?"

Tim was upset enough for not to talk "It´s getting late, I have to hung up, I´ve got some things to do.."

"Oh Ok" Lou said, also confused.

Ty was walking to the dude ranch, with his hands in his pockets, after having a good rest and a good bath. For some reason he decided to walk instead of going by car, perhaps to have more time to reflect about last night, or to think how to talk to Lucy. In some minutes, he was standing in the door step of her cabin, in his black jacket. Ty knocked the door more than once, until she opened it.

Lucy seemed to be better than last night, now she was cleaner; her brown hair looked flossy and quite wavy. She had put a jean mini skirt and a blue tank shirt that contrasted her green eyes. She also had a piercing in her navel which was barely visible. That completely changed her look of 'good girl'.

Ty was the one to start speaking.

Chapter 27 – Tell me why

Lucy glanced at Ty and closed the door of the cabin behind her. She didn´t know him, but felt that he felt the same way she did. It was challenging to talk, but they found the way to start.

"Should we go for a walk?" Ty required. It was good for her to hear his voice again since the moment they arrived to Heartland.

"That would be good" Lucy agreed. She couldn't think of a better way to begin.

They walked some meters and left behind them the small wooden cabins of the dude ranch. Lucy had her arms crossed over her chest due to the cold breeze from the morning air that hit them. Meanwhile, Ty walked slowly and silently with his hands on his pockets. The rhythm of their footsteps broke the beautiful silence of the country side.

Out of the blew, Ty broke the ice, and said "I don´t do this all the time"

"What?" She questioned.

"I´m not used to saving people..I'm not a type of Superman, or anything alike"

"I was lucky" Lucy giggled.

Ty smiled. "Right"

"Thank you" She added. "You don´t know how much!…Thank you…Thank you for saving me"

"You´re welcome" "Lucy, right?" He pointed at her.

"Yes" "And you´re Ty" She pointed at him.

"That´s right" He smiled while he swayed.

They had a moment of silence. Then Lucy spoke "You must have a lot of experience in fighting and punching.." "I saw you kick those guy´s ass"

"Maybe a little" He laughed at her comment.

"Are you kidding me?"

"ok…ok" He laughed "Maybe I´m good at that" He admitted.

"I was watching" "At first, the fight wasn´t that equal" "They were going to kill you" She giggled.

"Thanks.. a lot for that" He doubted.

They laughed at each other and almost couldn´t stop. Lucy gave him a soft punch in the arm in a friendly way.

Amy was riding Spartan through the small forest next to the river. She stopped when she heard a laughter coming from somewhere really close. Amy rode him through some bushes, and then, some meters down saw Ty and the girl, Lucy, joking, laughing happily together.

Spartan nudged and laid his head downwards. Amy softened the reigns and contemplated the scene. Suddenly, a pain filled her chest and then reached her neck, making her shiver. She tried to calm down, breathe in and out a couple of times. The pain also reached her heart which started to beat fast. Amy inhaled and exhaled air once more, she tried to keep her composure. Each word they laughed about hurt her. She gulped, she felt really sensible, like if any single word would hurt her.

A cold crystalline tear dropped from her eye. She drove Spartan backwards, and tried to clean it. As fastest as possible, Amy left the place, and galloped back home with that rock in her neck that informed her that she was about to break in tears.

Amy felt a symphony in her head. Her conscience played the song -_The Only Exception-._ The lyrics filled her head and the sound of the instruments echoed in her brain.

It was a feeling of disappointment, and sadness that made her tears fall and also made her heart hurt like a stone.

Chapter 28 - Here we go again

Amy was dismounting Spartan in the barn. Softly, she gave him a massage in his forehead, sort of a t-touch. Meanwhile, the other horses including the wildest one, Stinky were resting in their stalls waiting anxiously to be fed and watered. Stinky nudged at the cowgirl in order to get her attention at least for a minute.

She giggled and stepped backwards to take Spartan to his stall and also to get him rest for some time. As soon as she finished, she started feeding one by one the horses in the barn, as she did almost all days. When she finished, Amy slowly walked to Stinky's stall. She opened the door and tightened a rope around his dark neck. "Come on" She ordered him to follow her steps. While she headed out of the barn, - trying to get the new horse out – her green eyes met Harley´s, who was saddled up, standing still, waiting for someone to ride him.

"Where´s your owner buddy" Amy scratched his forehead. "He left you here, huh?" She smiled at his angelical face. Harley looked thoughtfully at her with his big brown eyes.

She climbed up to his saddle, and went for a ride with both horses, such as she had done with Wonder and Spartan some days before. They trotted at first, but then Amy realized it wasn´t such a good idea since Stinky started running faster than them. This horse couldn´t control his adrenaline, he made flawless moves which shocked every human being who glanced at him.

In less than two seconds, he stood up over his back legs and held his front legs upright in the air.

"Easy, easy!" Amy almost shouted. Pulling the rope, Amy pulled him back to the ground. "Wow" She exclaimed with her eyes opened as plates.

"So, where are you going now?" Ty questioned. He didn´t wanted to be rude with Lucy, but the words almost escaped from his mouth. They had been chatting for a while now, they were returning to the dude ranch, to leave Lucy in her cabin.

"Well, I don´t know" She didn´t know while to reveal her secret or not. Lucy stood up in front of Ty, looking into his eyes. After talking with him, she seemed more confident than she did before. Lucy felt as if they had developed a bridge between each other; at least she had someone to trust. It was difficult for her to trust people, she just did with very few. Too many situations and circumstances had led her not to trust in every person she met.

"I have to go" She said out of the blew.

"Ok" Ty said confused. "See ya, then"

"Yeah, that would be great" "When?"

"Whenever you want" "If you need someone to talk, just look for me" He smiled.

"Ok" "Thank you Ty" She added with a smile.

Back in the barn, Amy was coming back from her trail ride with the two horses.

Ty, who was also returning, saw Amy in Harley. "Now I see who stole my horse." He walked to Amy. He extended his arms to help her come down of the horse.

"I can do it alone" She said.

"No, you don´t" Ty joked.

"Ty, not now" She got down of Harley from the other side. She took the reins and pulled the two horses into the barn.

"Amy, what´s wrong?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing" She tried to avoid him.

"Come one" He grabbed her strongly from the back.

"Stop it" She escaped from his arms.

"Amy" He warned.

"Is just, that you could have helped me instead of going out for two hours to have fun with a stranger" She criticized.

"Oh" He smiled.

"I´m serious, don´t laugh" She exclaimed.

"Were you jealous?"

Amy didn´t answer. She decided to keep her mouth shut since she didn´t know what to say. Ty was definitely right.

"Ty" She whispered. "Please"

"You were jealous of her talking with me" He laughed.

"It isn´t funny! I wasn´t jealous!" Amy denied angrily.

"Yes you were" He laughed. "Now I feel so important" Ty admired.

"Enough! Stop it!" She was annoyed.

He stopped laughing and he spoke serious. "I´m sorry, I didn´t want to make you feel that way"

She hugged him, and then said "How could I be so childish?" She whispered.

"It´s ok" He kissed her cheek and stayed like that for some seconds. "Love you" He said softly.

Chapter 29

It was nine o´clock in the Heartland ranch. The dark summer blue sky covered the front porch of the house. The family had decided to have dinner outside, they had decorated all with twinkling colorful lights.

Lisa had just arrived from her trip to France, and was now sitting next to Jack with a green summer dress, resting her head in his shoulder. Jack smiled happily as he watched his family enjoying time together.

Lou and Peter sat in the other corner, with baby Jessica resting peacefully in her father´s lab and also grabbing her mom´s hand. Next to them, was Mallory, talking nonstop, as always.

Finally, Amy and Ty were together in between Peter and Lisa holding hands sweetly. Ty put his arm over Amy´s shoulders as he always did, and held her hand with his other hand. He was thinking about their future life which brought butterflies to his stomach. Ty´s head got closer to her forehead and kissed her softly. Their eyes met, and they both magically smiled at the same time. They wanted to kiss but it would be quite embarrassing because the other would be watching or maybe laughing. Amy opted to kiss him quickly so that anyone would notice. Unfortunately, they suddenly heard the voice of Mallory saying "So cute!"

When Amy realized that the whole family was watching, her cheeks flattered, and she smiled nervously. She decided to look at Ty, who was calm and serene, staring at her with a thoughtful look.

Lou, Amy and Mallory brought the food to the table, and gave out the plates. Some minutes later, everyone enjoyed their dinner together.

Mallory couldn´t stop thinking about Badger, who had called her a while ago saying that he was already on track to Heartland. She remembered all the advice that Amy had given to her some days ago about boys. She had been giving a lot of thought to that, and ended up choosing that she was going to stay with Badger, and make him a great homecoming. He would have the loft to himself now that Ty was staying in the house, and also many changes that Mallory had to inform him.

In between they finished eating; Ty asked Amy if they could have a word. Amy accepted although she had no idea about what Ty wanted to talk about. He took her by the hand to the barn.

"What is it Ty?" She asked anxiously.

"Look Amy" "I have to tell you something really important" "I don´t want to ruin this whole party, but as it is about to end, I think this is the time to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Amy asked worried.

He took a breath before explaining to give himself time to order his words. Ty held her hands tighter and brought her close. With his thumbs he massaged her hands.

"Ty please!" She claimed. "Come on! Tell me, what is it?" Amy got more worried.

"Amy…" He started.

Chapter 30

"Do you remember the day I saved Lucy, those guys I told you about that I guess were trying to kidnap her?"Ty asked.

"Yes sure" She waited for his word.

"After they left, I found on their minivan an old gun that really caught my attention" "I kept it in my truck for some days"

"So..?"She was afraid of what she might hear.

"Well, today after lunch I took it to a police station, and they gave me some information about those men" "They had been in jail almost six years for terrorism, not necessarily for killing people simply with a gun shoot"

Amy hesitated while she processed the information.

Ty continued "Simultaneously, the police men discovered some facts about the weapon. They said it didn´t belong to them because the finger prints marked in the trigger of the gun didn´t match the ones of those criminals" He tailed.

Ty also added"Also, they informed me that the grenade of the gun is really old and expensive, in fact, it is the same kind of gun that.." He couldn´t continue unless he took a deep breath.

"The same kind of gun that.." She tried to make him continue.

"Amy" He whispered. "It´s the same kind of gun that…" "Shot you a month ago"

Amy´s heart froze. She couldn´t say a word. Her hands started shaking nervously. A pain from the inside made her head hurt as she remembered. "Ty" She whispered softly.

For a moment, Ty retracted of what he had said. He put his hand in her cheek and automatically hugged her the strongest way he had ever done.

"We have to tell them now" She stuttered as she pointed to her family "They will know what to do"

Ty accepted, and took Amy outside by the hand.

Jack, Lou, Peter, Mallory and Lisa were shocked by Amy and Ty´s news. For the first time in the night they felt a cold air in the environment. No one was strong enough to break that terrifying silence that made everything more dramatic.

Mallory broke the ice when she said "So it must be pretty obvious who did it"

The rest turned around to see Mallory in the eyes, necessarily to prove that she wasn´t joking. She looked wise and serious when she returned every single sight that they gave them. They waited anxiously for her answer for the first time. Mallory felt important and intelligent from the inside, noticing that her mind had developed the news in another way that anyone had realized yet.

"Did the van belong to the two men?" She questioned Ty.

"I´m not sure" He replied thoughtfully.

"Because, if the weapon didn´t belong to them, do you intuit that the van did?" She tried to explain the theory "You said that the gun was inside the minivan, right?" He asked Ty.

"She´s got a point" Lou stated.

"Darling, you may be right" Lisa assured.

Jack looked at her suspiciously while he crossed his arms. "So, if the van wasn´t theirs, who do you think the owner was?" he asked as a professional detective from those old films in black and white.

"My guess is Lucy" "She was there when Ty saved her" Mallory also added "By the way, she never mentioned anything about that moment, which leaves me with a lot of questions" "Did she tell you about what those criminals wanted from her?" Mallory wondered.

"Lucy never did" "I didn´t ask her either" Ty regretted.

Amy, who was standing next to Ty, grabbed his arm. "Do you think Mallory´s right?" She asked him.

Ty took a deep breath and looked into each one's eyes, and then he glanced at his wife-to-be. Mallory may had the answer, but there was still a part of him that didn´t agree with it, so he thought about it for a while. It was quite an impossible situation, although he didn´t know her very well, Ty felt as she couldn´t lie to him. It was difficult to think that he was the reckless-stupid one who was starting being friends with the person who had hurt the most important person in his life, Amy was too important as to risk their relationship like that. He could have never felt more horrible in his life; it was almost as if he had shot her by himself. Ty wanted to cry, shout, and make everything possible to go back in time and erase everything he had done. He held her hand the strongest he could. "Can´t believe it" He said as if he was about to cry. His eyes went blurry, but he tried to resist and don´t start crying.

Now everything made complete sense.

Chapter 31

Jack stood up from his chair and announced "We should call the police as soon as possible" "The girl is in the dude ranch, and if Mallory´s right, we are dealing with something really delicate in having her here" He warned. "We have no time to lose"

"I suggest we invigilate her while we figure this out" Lou suggested.

"I agree" Peter added.

"Yeah, right" Lisa added thoughtfully.

"I suggest that me and Ty stay around her cabin" "Jack and the girls can stay here and wait for the police to come" Said Peter.

"Am I supposed to stay around and do nothing with this whole thing going on?" Amy asked.

"Yes of course, you should wait here" "If she shot you there must be a serious reason behind it" Ty added. "No way" He denied shaking his head.

"Ok, fine" She accepted.

Ty and Peter went in Jack´s truck, after getting near the zone where Lucy´s cabin was, they stopped and walked slowly through the trees not to make it noticeable that they were there.

"Is it too far?" Peter asked.

"This isn´t a shortcut, but we´re about to get there" Ty assured.

They suddenly saw a tiny sparkling light shining in a short distance from them. Ty suggested following it. The trees and bushes made a lot of noise which revealed that someone was walking in the woods. They didn´t have any flashlights, just the light from the moon and their cell phones, so it wasn´t easy to move without making noises. After some minutes went by, Peter and Ty finally made it to the periphery of the cabin.

The lantern of cabin number two was on, which meant that Lucy was inside. "Good" Ty said.

They hid behind some bushes; the perfect place to be alert if she came out of the house. "So now we have to wait for them to come" Peter whispered tired.

"Right" Ty said. There was a moment of silence after he said that. He looked at his cell phone´s wallpaper, a recent picture of Amy. He smiled and whispered "You´re gonna be Ok"

Peter saw him and smiled too as if he knew about the way Ty was feeling. He punched his shoulder. "Good luck" Peter said. "You´re marring a Fleming" He joked.

Ty laughed back to his comment and turned his head back to the small cabin hidden in the dark of the charming night.

Amy and Lou´s grandpa was standing behind the almost transparent door of the house, with his hands in his pockets of the dusty pair of cowboy jeans he was wearing. His heart pounded faster as the minutes went by.

Jack´s worried eyes stared at the outside of the house impatiently. Three more minutes went by and there was no change. The delightful moon kept his hopes up, telling him that everything would be alright with his granddaughter.

The old cowboy felt the same kind of feeling he had had few months ago, when he waited for Ty to take his decision of returning back to the loft. Already part of the family, Jack had learned to understand Ty's heart and make him concern of the mistakes he was making. He had been a helping hand to the young man, enough to call him his son, the one Jack had never had, and also being a kind of father to Ty.

Jack took into consideration, that now, he was going to have Ty around for the rest of his life. That was not a problem for him.

A short smile filled the cowboy's face for a while.

Peter, suddenly saw a shape moving in front of the wooden door of the cabin from the dude ranch. "Hey Ty"

"Look there! There something in the front porch" Peter added.

"What is it?" Ty questioned. It was starting to be a little cold, and they weren´t prepared for it.

"We should check" Peter stood up decided.

Ty followed his move and did the same. "Are you sure?" "I can´t see anything!" He exclaimed.

"I want to check" He replied.

They walked slowly tiptoeing as a pair of detectives. They heard a brief sound of someone or something breathing next to them, and they automatically turned to the door of the house. Ty took up the cell phone from the pocket of his pants, and with the light that provided the screen, he pointed to the direction where he heard noises.

Chapter 32

"Lucy" Ty said. He wasn´t sure of what to do.

Her eyes light up and her breath speeded up. Lucy´s arms fell next to her body, and her hands started shaking. She stepped backwards and slightly, her back leaned over the door. Lucy bit her lip and simultaneously asked "What are you doing here?''. Her question got lost in the cold air.

"We just dropped by to visit" Ty pronounced the words sarcastically. He glanced at Peter for help.

"We wanted to make sure that everything was in order" Peter´s words were even more unreal than Ty´s.

"Ok, then, see you later!" She tried to get read of the uncomfortable situation in front of her eyes.

"You are not going anywhere" Ty warned as he stuck her back again to the door. He sounded furious and with the eager of fair revenge.

"You don't know in what you two are getting yourselves into." She spoke with an evil voice.

"We know enough" Peter added.

"Enough is not all" She said as she kicked Ty in the stomach. With the impulse, Ty fell down and violently, his head bumped in the arm chair of one of the wooden chairs in the cabin´s front porch. There was a silence, and then Ty laid in the floor, with his head next to Lucy´s feet.

Peter, stuck in the moment, stared at Lucy´s cold eyes, and waited for her next move. She stood still, waiting for him to do something.

Ty carefully opened his eyes and looked at the situation over his eyes. He remembered how they had bonded less than a day ago. Lucy looked insecure and scared, but at this moment she looked as the most secure woman he had ever seen. Her smile in her face showed him that she was the most intelligent person of the three of them.

Lucy jumped near Peter and punched his face. Peter pushed her back, and made her loose .

Suddenly, a white light covered their eyes, and made their sights blurry.

"Arms up in a place where I can see them" They heard an unrecognizable voice.

"Just in time" Peter smiled. He turned around, and saw two police cars just parked, and some men running to them.

Lucy´s hair was all messy, her eyes, bigger than ever because of the surprise she received. She didn´t plan this to happen, not now. Three men ran to her, but the lady couldn´t give up now, not that easy; it was not the time to leave everything she had done and gone through. There was only one way to escape at the moment, and Lucy had no time to lose. "Run" A voice told her from the inside.

With the left energy she had, she mobilized her feet, and started running the fastest she could. Lucy found two police men´s car blocking her way, so her body decided to climb it up as if it was just an obstacle. It was crazy, but the girl decided to run the risk; she needed to escape.

Lucy's left leg stood over the front part of the vehicle, then she impulsed her right leg and did the same. Her right foot slightly slipped over the windshield, making her lose balance again and roll over the white bonnet of the old car. Lucy fell over the fender and her back hit the green grass of the floor.

Jack was parking his truck near the other vehicles when he saw the violent scene happening right in front of he's eyes. He slammed the car's side door and stood up watching the picture. He walked around until he reached the cabin, where Ty was.

"Ty!"He said as he offered a hand to make him stand up. "You look like hell" He said. Jack visualized the police men with their uniforms blocking the handcuffs behind the girl´s back. Two of them grabbed her shoulders and took her to the car.

The other man, walked to Jack and shook his hand. "Thanks a lot" Jack added.

"You are the guy who called, right?"The tall man said. He had recognized his voice.

"I am" Jack replied.

"We´re taking her to the hospital" He informed.

"We investigated about this woman, and we found in our archives that she had already been involved in other two cases, in which she escaped" "You made a favor to us" "Now we can make sure she won´t do it again, she will be in jail with our worst criminals" He explained.

"Great, let´s hope she doesn´t cause any more problems" Jack said relieved. "I still wonder..What did she exactly want to do?" He said confused.

"No reason; in fact we have been studding some similar cases, and we found out that she has psychological problems."He warned. "Now, our fellow work mates will provide her the attention she needs" "Don´t panic, we have her controlled." He assured.

"Thanks again"

The police said goodbye and left quickly. Meanwhile, Peter, Ty and Jack heard a car droving by. "What else?" The boys thought exhausted.

They saw Amy, Lisa and Lou getting out of the car.

"Honey" Lou hugged Peter tightly.

"Hey babe" He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Talking of babes, where is ours?" Peter asked.

"With Mallory" She informed. "We better go in a few minutes" She got worried.

Amy hugged Ty too. "How are you?" She looked up to his green eyes.

"I´m fine" "And you?"He touched her cheek with his thumb.

"What do you think?" She moved her head and kissed him by surprise.

They stood like that for a few seconds.

"Is everything alright?" Lisa also hugged Jack.

"She was taken to jail" Jack announced.

After some hugs and kisses, the family arrived to Heartland with a smile filling their faces.

Ty put his arm around her waist and with the free hand he held Amy´s chin and kissed her nose. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He grabbed her hands tightly.

"How much?" She joked.

He laughed and pulled her waist close to him. Ty took out the hair from her face and kissed her the sweetest he had ever done.

They were inside the house where Mallory was trying to make baby Jessica go to sleep. She gave Lou her little daughter, and then sat down next to the rest to the family to hear all about that night.

Ty shared his version of the story while the others listened to him. Amy was seating next to him, playing with her engagement ring. She put her head next to Ty´s shoulder and whispered in his ear "I love you too"

Ty stopped talking and gave her a quick kiss in her forehead.

Unexpectedly, they heard a knock in the door. Everyone shut up and stood frozen.

"Who's there?" Jack asked.

They heard the door open, and then a familiar voice "Have you already forgotten about me" Badger asked while he made a movement with his hands.

"Badger!" Mallory screamed.

"I´m back!" He shouted back as he ran to hug her.

"I missed you" She looked at him.

"I missed you too" He confessed.

And with the lovely scene, this story comes to an end. I can finish this saying that they ended up "Clearing it all up" and I can guarantee that they lived a happily ever after. It´s officially The End.


End file.
